


Jealousy

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Polyandry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: After Fred and George give Viktor Krum a canary cream in a fit of jealousy for his closeness with Hermione, Hermione stops talking with them until they apologize.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT TWINCEST!!! IT'S POLY WHERE BOTH FRED AND GEORGE LOVE HERMIONE!!!

"If you two don't stop causing so much trouble I- I'll.. stop giving you kisses!" Hermione said loudly, staring down Fred and George in the common room.

"What!" Fred and George suddenly shot up from the chair they were sitting in. Filled out forms for their joke fake wands and canary creams fell out of their lap and spilled onto the floor.

"We haven't caused any more trouble than usual!" Fred said.

"What have we done to warrant such a cruel and unusual punishment?" George asked.

They were starting to attract stares from their fellow Gryffindors now, but none of them seemed to notice. Hermione's face flushed and she had her hands on her hips. "You gave one of your Canary Creams to Viktor!" This whole tournament is to  _ promote  _ relations with other schools! Not to try and drive them away!”

“Oh, that.” The twins said together, casting each other amused looks. They bent down to pick up their fallen papers.

“Yes,  _ that!” _ Hermione huffed. “What problem do you have with Viktor anyway? He’s a nice guy!”

There was a mess of unorganized papers in the twins arms as they stood up, “Hermione, Krum isn’t just a nice guy. He’s too nice for that matter.” George handed the papers to Fred and took a step closer to Hermione but she stepped out of his reach.

“You’ve never even talked to him!”

“Yeah but we know he asked you to the ball,” Fred said behind a wall of papers. He dumped them in the chair he and George had previously been sitting in.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Oh honestly! And I turned him down! I told him I already had a date-  _ dates.”  _ She shook her head with a sigh, “You two are worse than Ron honestly!” Ron shouted something at her from across the common room in anger but she paid him no mind. “I went to the Yule ball with the both of you if I remember correctly, not Viktor!”

“But you danced with him!” Fred said accusingly.

“And I also danced with Harry!” Hermione shouted, pointing behind her at Harry at the other side of the room. “You don’t see me tumbling out of broom closets with him  _ or  _ Viktor, now do you? You two sound just like that wretched Skeeter woman! I cannot believe you!”

Fred and George stared open mouthed at her for a split second before Hermione whirled around and headed straight for the girls dormitories. They watched her go and then slumped back in their chair, muttering angrily.

“Women…” Fred shook his head and let his cheek fall into the palm of his hand. “Doesn’t she know that we’re just looking out for her?”

George shrugged and watched as all the people around them slowly went back to their original activities. “She can’t hold out on her no kissing thing? Could she? How long could she be mad?”

They turned and looked at each other, already knowing the answer. Hermione could be angry for a long, long time.

***

The next morning at breakfast, it only took the twins a second to find Hermione seated between Harry and their younger brother Ron. But when they sat opposite to her and said good morning, she acted as if she couldn’t hear them.

While Hermione was pouring over her transfiguration essay and simultaneously eating breakfast, Ron cast his brothers a grin. “It’s nice having her mad at someone who’s not me.”

George rolled his eyes while Fred flung a bit of egg at Ron that landed in his hair. “Shut it, would you?”

Ron yelped and quickly tried to swipe the eggs out of his hair but he ended up just squishing it in. Usually they would have smiled at their success at tormenting their younger brother, but they glanced over at Hermione and saw that even such lowkey antics were not something she was interested in. They tried talking to her again but before they even got two words out she packed up and headed off early to her first class.

“Don’t mind her,” Harry said with a small shrug. “She’ll cool off eventually.”

“And how long is eventually?” George asked, boredly picking at his breakfast.

Harry paused for a moment, “Well, usually she’s mad with one of us it takes a near death situation to make her forget about it.”

“We’re doomed, Harry all the near death things happen to you!” Fred sighed dramatically and slumped against George. “Mind if we draw some scars on ourselves?"

With a roll of his eyes, Harry laughed. “You two get into enough trouble without a scar. Maybe just try apologizing?”

“But that would mean saying sorry to that Dumb Krum!” George pointed his fork in Harry’s direction. “He can’t be trusted, good Quidditch player or not. I don’t trust him further than I could throw him.”

Harry only shrugged.

***

Despite neither of the twins wanting to apologize to Viktor for something they both agreed needed not apologizing for, their missing of Hermione grew to outweigh their pride by the end of the day. Even though their relationship was no more than a few odd months old, they couldn't think of themselves without her over them and encouraging their ideas. Hermione showed them support in the ways they needed it most, in the ways they never got it.

They arrived to dinner that evening, planning to apologize to Hermione right then and there but she was nowhere to be found. They sat down and ate while they waited for her to arrive but she never did. Finally Harry and Ron arrived and Fred asked, "Where's Hermione off to now? She's not entirely avoiding us now, is she?"

Ron dropped his school bag on the floor besides his seat and pulled a large dish of potatoes towards him. "She's off on the library, looking up things for spew I suppose." He said as Harry sat down besides him. "She's crazy about that stupid organization."

Fred and George shared a look before pushing away their plates and quickly leaving the dining hall to look for Hermione in the library.

And since they were a very unwelcomed pair in the library due to past years antics, they knew to be quick and to grab up a couple of books before Mrs. Pince could shoo them away. Hiding behind covers of random books they searched the library until they found Hermione seated at a table with no one other than Viktor Krum.

They both froze, hidden behind a large shelf of books. Just as Fred was taking a step forward however, George held him back and shoved his books into his hands. "Wait, I have a better idea than just going in there and rushing her… Follow my lead."

Before Fred could say anything on the matter however, George strolled out from behind the bookshelf and out to the table where Hermione and Viktor sat. Fred followed behind him and as soon as Hermione saw them both a stern expression crossed her face like she would be ready to tell them off any second. But instead of speaking to Hermione, George turned and sat down in the seat closest to Viktor.

"All right, Viktor?" George asked as Fred sat down besides him. "I heard that Fred and I accidentally gave you one of our joke sweets the other day." He cast a glance over his shoulder at Fred to see if he was catching on.

With a soft nod, Fred smiled at Viktor. "Yeah, we accidentally mixed a bunch of our canary creams in with the normal sweets. Sorry to hear that your got one."

Though apologizing wasn't as nearly hard as both boys thought it would be, they were surprised for a crooked smile to appear on Viktor's face. "It vos no problem, they're actually quite funny. I might have to buy some off you to take home after the final task. There's nothing vike them at home."

"Well we do have some order forms up in our dorm room-" Fred said quickly, leaning his elbow on the table.

"Oh, yeah!" George nodded. "Plus we're developing things even bigger than the canary creams."

"Are you?" Viktor too, leaned forward on the table. "Vould you be able to bring those forms to breakfast tomorrow? Many of my classmates vould also be interested in them."

Both twins grinned excitedly at each other, "Of course, but only if we could have a private word with Hermione here for a second."

Viktor's smile fell ever so slightly, but he complied nonetheless. "See you tomorrow then, Herminny." He said softly with a wave to Hermione as he got up from their table and left the library.

Fred and George watched him go, waiting to speak to Hermione until they were sure that he had really left; but Hermione beat them to it. "I'm surprised," She said and the twins whipped around to see that she was smiling. "I didn't think you two would ever apologize." She hopped out of her seat and hurried over to were Fred and George were before pulling them both down to her level to hug them around the neck. "And now you know Viktor's actually a nice person! He might give your name around to others and give you new business!"

Identical tinges lit up the twins' cheeks. "Well maybe he isn't all  _ that  _ bad-" George started.

"He's still not a Krum off the smartest cookie," Fred continued. "But I guess I don't mind doing business with him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and let go of the twins necks, "It's a start, and I know I can't just force you to like each other, but it's better than nothing."

"Does you talking with us again means that you won't deny us affection?" George asked.

"Or more importantly, kisses?" Fred followed up.

With a giggle, Hermione leaned up and pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks. "I suppose not, but only if you two stop being so jealous. Honestly you guys put the  _ 'lousy'  _ in  _ 'jealousy'. _ "

While George fell into a fit of snorting laughter, Fred gasped, saying, "I don't know whether to be impressed by that or hurt."

"Impressed!" George said as he caught his breath. "Definitely impressed!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well this combined my last two prompt ideas for this ship!!! I was surprised to see how many people actually enjoyed my last fic of this ship.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
